Cancer still remains a fatal health problem even if progress in therapeutics has been noted. Nowadays, a constant increase in deaths from different types of cancer has been observed and it is estimated that in 2030 deaths will reach 12 million. Usually, anticancer therapy is considered as a challenge because of its high toxicity which accompanies it. Main side effects of anticancer drugs are nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, alopecia and infections (which are usually caused by leukopenia). Consequently, the development of new no or less toxic active anticancer drugs is of the utmost importance and necessity.
Heterocyclic compounds that include thiazolic or thiadiazolic chemical structures have shown very important biologic activities such as antibacterial [a) Holla, B.S., Shivananda, M. K., Akberali, P. M., Baliga, S., Safeer, S., Farmaco, 1996, 51, 785. b) Zhang, Z. Y., Sum, X. W., Chu, C. H., Zhao, L., J. Chim. Chem. Soc., 1997, 44, 535. c) Demirbas, N., Demirbas, A., Karaoglu, S. A., Celik, E., Arkivoc., 2005, 1, 75.], anticancer [a) Ibrahim, D. A., Eur. J. Med. Chem., 2009, 44, 2776 b) Al-Masoudi, N. A., Al-Soud, Y. A., Nucleos:Nucleot. Nucleic Acids, 2008, 27, 1034. c) Chowrasia, D., Karthikeyan, C., Choure, L., Sahabjada, Gupta, M., Arshad, Md., Trivedi, P., Arab. J. of Chem., 2013, doi:10.1016/j.arabjc.2013.08.026. d) Ilango, K., Valentina, P., Eur. J. Chem., 2010, 1, 50.], antiviral [a) Kritsanida, M., Mouroutsou, A., Marakos, P., Pouli, N., Papakonstantinou-Garoufalias, S., Pannecouque, C., Witvrouw, M., Declercq, E., Farmaco, 2002, 57, 253. b) Invidiata, F. P., Simoni, D., Skintu, F., Pinna, N., Farmaco., 1996, 51, 659. c) Srivastava, V., Sen, S., Shekar, R., Indian J. Chem., 1994, 33B, 344.], anti-inflammatory [a) Chawla, G., Kumar, U., Bawa, S., Kumar, J., J. Enzyme Inhib. Med. Chem., 2012, 27, 658. b) Amir, M., Harish, K., Javed, S. A., Eur. J. Med. Chem., 2008, 43, 2056. c) Prasad, A. R., Ramlingam, T., Bhaskar Rao A., Diwan, P. B., Sattur., Indian J. Chem., 1986, 25B, 566.], analgesic [a) Srivastava, V., Sen, S., Shekar, R., Indian J. Chem., 1994, 33B, 344. b) Chawla, G., Kumar, U., Bawa, S., Kumar, J., J. Enzyme Inhib. Med. Chem., 2012, 27, 658.], antifungal [a) Karabasanagouda, T., Adhikari, A. V., Suchethasettey, N., Eur. J. Med. Chem., 2007, 42, 521. b) Tiwari, N., Chaturvedi, B., Nizamuddin., Agric. Biol. Chem., 1988, 52, 1229.] and anthelmintic [α) El-Khawass, S.M., Khalil, M. A., Hazzaa, A. A., Bassiouny, H. A., Loutfy, N. F., Farmaco. 1989, 44, 703. 2. lmitiaz, M., Kumar, V., Indian J. Chem., 1992, 31B, 673.]. In older studies, some amino- and diimino thiadiazole derivatives have shown anticancer activity [a) Hill, D. L. Cancer Chemother. Pharmacol. 1980, 4, 215. b) Nelson, J. A., Rose, L. M., Benette, L. Cancer Res. 1977, 37, 182. c) Tsukamoto, K., Suno, M., Igarashi, K., Kozai, Y., Sugino, Y., Cancer Res. 1975, 35, 2631].